Unterganger of the Month
The Unterganger of the Month award is a title given by Benad361 to the month's top Unterganger. There's also a new Parody of the Month award by Master Studios. History The first nomination round was opened for October 2011, around the time of the DMCA takedowns. As of now 21 rounds have been made. Resurrection Benad361 resurrected the series on January 31st 2012 after it initially fell away in late 2011 due to a lack of viewer interest and a lack of zeal on his part. The new rules are that it will be on the last day of every month and nominees must send videos to be reviewed. Five nominations are allowed; one for each unterganger. If a video out of the five is the most impressive, then the user who created said video will win the contest. Attempts to fool the system Attempts have been made in the recent past to fool the system. A user named Hanif837 created many accounts and posted nominations for his channel from them on the nomination thread for May's contest in an attempt to make it look as if his "friends" had nominated him, and not just himself. However the suspicions of other untergangers (including Benad361, Johnnomonster and mfaizsyahmi) were raised when it was noticed that the accounts were almost 600 members apart and all with the same level of poor spelling and grammar, leading to the foiling of the attempted antic/s. Mfaizsyahmi later released a parody showing the events on the forum which led to the exposure of the attempt. The culprit made another few futile attempts (it is known that he is 12 and seems a somewhat slow learner) resulting in Hitler Rants Parodies himself slapping him with a ban. According to Evilrobottolhurst, he may have used as many as five different accounts in his futile (and somewhat pathetic) attempt to get himself nominated. HRP put the total at as high as ten accounts. The tiresome fakery continued and resulted in an IP ban being requested by Benad361. As of the 18th May 2012, Hanif837 is officially barred from participating in, or being nominated for, any future Unterganger of the Month award until he is 13 (the minimum age) and mature enough to behave properly on the forum. He then, to the incredulous exasperation of the community, tried to nominate himself again on the June thread (although with no fake accounts this time) despite having released a somewhat pathetic apology beforehand). As a result of these actions, he is greatly looked down upon by the Unterganger community. However Master Studios tried to rehabilitate Hanif (to the extent that he actually tried to nominate him in the contest for June) and acted as something of an apologist for his actions. This resulted in a somewhat polarised debate that monopolised much of June's thread, to Benad361's displeasure. Nomination Nominations take place in the Downfall Parodies Forum. A minimum of five nominations is required in total for the judging process. Nominations would include at least one parody made by the unterganger being nominated, typically (but not necessarily) parodies made during said month. The judge (Benad361) will then go through the nominations and announce the winner with a parody video, usually on the last day of the month. More than five people tend to submit due to the popularity of the contest. As a result, Benad361 often has to go through the meticulous process of choosing five best parody nominations out of all the submissions. Up until June 2012, untergangers can nominate their own parodies, but since the May 2012 sockpuppeting incident, self-nominees swelled in number to the point of rendering the UotM into a narcissistic self-promotion spree. Starting July 2012, nelf-nominations are no longer allowed, and, in light of the intense debate following Hanif837's ban from the contest, flame wars on the nomination thread will be penalized. Recipients Category:Awards